Custos Autem Animae
by VoraciousReader99
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry at the Dursleys, unseen consequences occur when a long forgotten race happens upon a 5-year-old Harry. Changing everything that all the Wizarding World thought they knew about the Magical World.
1. Prologue-First Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or even the Harry Potter Universe. I'm just joining the rest of the people here in playing with it!**

Prologue

I don't remember much of my past personally.

Only foggy, unclear glimpses and flashes of people, places, and events that I had once known and experienced...somewhere.

Like puffs of wind, they sometimes float into my mind when I least expect them to before blowing away. My people have always expressed that to remember the past is good to grow and experience from, but they've always imparted upon me that I need not rush as I was still very young.

After all, one cannot change the past.

The _Sanctus_ cannot speak.

The only way the _Sanctus_ can communicate is through impressions of the mind, in which all the _Sanctus_ are connected, even me.

Though I was different from them...

It was how Mother showed me how I came to be with my new found family. I wasn't born a _Sanctus_ , regretfully.

My soul and some the magic from a Soul Blood Exchange (according to Mother's impressions) apparently was calling out to her to release my soul of it's sufferings.

Mother had been traveling from our Homeland and returning to the Ruins for her turn in guard duties when she felt my soul. Upon investigating, something very unbelievable happened—something that hasn't happened in a _**long**_ time.

Shocked, excited,, but mostly hopeful, Mother took me back to the Homeland of all _Sanctus_ and presented me to our oldest and most knowledgeable members of the _Sanctus_ before showing them what had happened.

When Mother felt my soul and went to investigate, Mother discovered a mortal living structure that was surrounded by a Soul Blood Exchange, but it wasn't correctly placed and had become sick and twisted.

Upon coming closer, the Soul Blood Exchange weakly, but determinedly latched onto Mother's magic before dying around the mortal structure as Mother felt something transfer to her. Not knowing what that meant, but as it hadn't hurt her or seemed to change anything that she could see, Mother dismissed it before entering the mortal structure, expanded her aura to find out the reason for my soul's plea of mercy as she followed the summons and found my Vessel.

Only to jerk back in horror at her findings; my Vessel, a _p_ _uer-_ a child- had been horribly abused.

All the _Sanctus_ see _liberi_ or children, whether one of our people or not, to be precious and to be cared for, with the up most importance. It was a horrible duty for one of the _Sanctus_ have to Judge a _puer's_ soul, but sometimes it was necessary and had to be done; no _Sanctus_ took pleasure in having to Soul Judge a _puer_.

What Mother discovered my Vessel's condition, she couldn't not let pass by unpunished, so with a shriek of rage, Mother punished my Vessel's abusers greatly, though upon finding they had a _p_ _uer_ themselves, hesitantly performed a reluctant Soul Reading upon him. She was relieved that the mortal's _puer_ wasn't at fault so she left him alone. The _puer_ was young and was only copying what he was being shown and taught.

Returning to me, Mother regretfully started the Soul Judgment that my soul was begging and pleading for.

My young and miserable soul had left my Vessel as was the Process of a Soul Judgment, but instead of staying together as one whole soul, it split into two parts.

Much to Mother's shock and horror.

One of them, the largest of the pair, Mother Judged to be twisted, cruel, and extremely familiar. For all of the _Sanctus,_ they haven't seen the evidence of a Soul Ripping in a long time. With a screech of horror, Mother banished away from her, destroying it forever.

The second piece, She softly examined and found it to be lovingly and protectively shielded by the Soul Blood Exchange that had once covered the mortal structure. Much to Mother's relief, my soul was untainted, due to the protection from the filthy soul.

Mother Judge my soul to be **more** then good enough to pass on to greet Thanatos which all _Sanctus_ can do by use of an ancient blessing where it would fade away, passing on in peace.

But when Mother reached out to the piece and went to gently move it closer so she could send it on when my soul did something...almost unbelievable. In the eyes of the _Sanctus_.

My soul flashed a brilliant light before shooting through of her hands and sank into her chest, latched onto a part of her soul. There, Mother felt my soul mix with _Sanctus_ ' magic and the powerful magic from the desperate Soul Blood Exchange before zipping out of her and returning to my Vessel.

I had become a _Custos Autem Animea_ ; the first since the devastating event that lead to the extinction of all the original _Custos Autem Animea_ over a thousand years ago.

But to make sure that I had truly become one of true _Custos Autem Animea_ , Mother shook herself out of her shock, picked me up, wrapped me in her cloak, and hurried back to the Homeland, to presented me before the Council.

There was much celebrating as Mother very happily and proudly showed me off to my new family. Even more so as the news of my initiation came was spread through the _Sanctus_ as I was the first to become one of the _Custos Autem Animea_ because as I passed through a complete Soul Judgment accordingly and my soul was able to return to my Vessel on its own free will.

Time passed almost too quickly for me as I happily grew and learned how to be a _Custos Autem Animea,_ using my new still mixing magic from learning how to correctly preform a proper Soul Judgment to learning the long ancient history of the how the _Custos Autem Animea_ come to be and how the _Custos Autem Animea_ became extincted in how they used to be.

For they didn't look like the _Sanctus_ look like now...

Many of the eldest _Sanctus_ revisited long and almost forgotten memories from the First _Custos Autem Animea_ to find out how to correctly train and teach me as there hadn't been one like me in over a thousand years.

I was soon told that unlike the rest of my new family, as one of the _Custos Autem Animea_ , I would need to consume physical substance at least once a week and I would be prone to burst of unexplained, but powerful magic as my soul, my Vessel, and my _Custos Autem Animea_ magic mixed and reconnecting as I was transforming into a _Custos Autem Animea_ now instead of a mortal Magic Welder that I used to be, but I've gotten better over the years learning how to control the outrageous flashes.

I was also informed that my Vessel would age as time passed till my Vessel once it reached a certain age would freeze in time and because I was changing into one of the _Custos Autem Animea_ , my Vessel would slowly gained a more white-like appearance.

Being the baby of my people as well as the first _Custos Autem Animea_ in a 1,000 years, I was strongly protective and sheltered, but occasionally I would be allowed to come to the Ruins, so I could practice my growing magic and sometimes play, though under my family's watching eyes.

The Ruins was a place that all _Sanctus_ were asked by a group of powerful Magic Welders hundreds of years ago and it was a binding magic contract that was sealed between the leader of the Magic Welders and our oldest and most knowledgeable _Sanctus_. The contract stated that the _Sanctus_ were to guard the Ruins as well as its prisoners on an isolated island till the Magic Welders decided what should be their final fate as well as preform Soul Judgments for the Magic Welders if asked.

 _'Return.'_ The _Sanctus_ guarding the Ruins would nudge mentally to each other whenever one of the our people would see them coming in their floating devices. _'_ _Magic Welders_ _. Ruins.'_

Magic Welders were confusing creatures as they would sometimes come inspect the Ruins for a bit or talk and yell at the prisoners before leaving again without taking any of the prisoners with them.

Though as the _Sanctus_ were asked, my people continued guarding the prisoners and the Ruins, but time passed, the _Sanctus_ found it harder and harder not do so.

For you see whenever the Magic Welders came and then went being a new prisoner, they would give them a Soul Reading.

The souls who were given a Soul Reading and found to be twisted and corrupted, the _Sanctus_ craved greatly to rid the world of them, but were unable to do so due to the magic contract made centuries ago.

Under the watchful eyes of my family, I'd flutter all over the Ruins, practicing my Soul Reading, expanding of my aura; mostly getting myself more comfortable becoming a _Custos Autem Animea_ , but there was one Magic Welder imprisoned in the Ruins who I'd always liked to go visit whenever I was allowed to come to the Ruins.

Even the _Sanctus_ liked him as his happy memories mostly consisted of my Vessel's younger years and his Soul Reading revealed him to be innocent of the crime that brought him there.

The _Sanctus_ tried their best to go easy on the poor man's soul and I was allowed to leave bits of food whenever I could in his cell.

Over time, in return, the Magic Welder started greeting my whenever I'd arrive, he even started calling me "Baby Dementor" in the Human Language.

But as I grew old and more experienced all the _Sanctus_ discovered something amazing; I had no weakness to the Bright Creatures.

The _Sanctus_ have never liked the Bright Creatures—they not only caused my people horrible pain, but stopped us from doing our job. A member of the _Sanctus_ has never done a Soul Judgment on a soul that wasn't ready to pass on, never. Everything has a time and place of their Soul's passing and a _Sanctus_ cannot force one.

Except rare instances where our very nature demands that the Soul, which usually turns out to be completely twisted and corrupted. Those are made to pass on or even destroyed to prevent that same Soul from returning.

Members of the _Sanctus_ who are guarding the Ruins are, at times, summoned from the Ruins to do Soul Judgment and in the early years the Sanctus remember actually having time to do a complete Soul Judgment. Now the selected _Sanctus_ are always returning with uncompleted Judged souls. Why?

 _'Rush_ _ed_ _._ _Sanctus._ _Fearful._ _Magic Welders_ _.'_ The members would relay. _'No Time._ _True Soul_ _Judgment._ _'_

And this is why my birth has come to the _Sanctus_ a wonderful thing among the _Sanctus_ as I'm the only one who has been reborn into my Vessel.

Those who now pass through a complete Soul Judgment accordingly and are reborn, don't have their own Vessels to return to, so they had to make due with Vessels not of their own among the Ruins.

It saddens the _Sanctus_ as I've been shown that long ago the _Custos Autem Animea_ were once a very beautiful civilization till a Magic Welder created the Bright Creatures and started the extinction of all of the _Custos Autem Animea_ due to the Magic Welder seeing the _Custos Autem Animea_ as monsters.

But because of my surprising immunity to the Bright Creatures, all the _Sanctus_ have high hopes for me as the first _Custos Autem Animea_ , they hope my immunity will pass on to any _liberi_ I would sire thus ensuring the return of _Custos Autem Animea_.

 _Custos Autem Animea_...Guardian of the Soul...

 _E'lecti_...Chosen, that is what I'm called.

But I think...once upon a time, I used to be a young Magic Welder named Harry James Potter.

 **A/N Heeeeeyyyyyy! I'm back! R &R and tell me what you think! Should I continue with this idea or move on to something else?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything; just playing with the Harry Potter Universe!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Five years later...**

 _'Electi. Come.'_

Hearing and sensing Mother calling for me, I turned from where I was with a _Sanctus_ member "patrolling" a certain part of the Ruins.

I was currently doing my lessons, continuing to increase my experience in learning how to expand my Aura as I passed the prisoners to keep them subdued. It was also how _Custos Autem Animae_ and _Sanctus_ keep a mortal still so they can perform a Soul Reading and/or a Soul Judgment or to examine something without permanently damaging anything.

After receiving permission to be excused, I answered back, _'Mother._ _Electi_ _. Come.'_ before I glided over to where I could sense her presence. When I saw her, I gently pressed the emotions of curiosity and confusion to her as she didn't usually interrupt my lessons.

In answer, she turned towards me slightly before gesturing towards a night-predator perched near her with something rectangular in its beck.

 _'Night-predator. Letter. Electi. Take.'_

Not really understanding, but obedient, I glided towards the night-predator who held the item in it's beck out towards me and when I took it, the night-predator then hooted insistently as it looked from the item to me and back again.

 _'Open.'_ Mother pressed as she drifted closer to me, looking at the item I held and I could feel the emotion of curiosity brushing against me.

Upon carefully opening it, I found a message written in the human tongue.

 _'Message. Human Tongue.'_ I thought as I held it up to her to see.

 _'_ _Electi_ _. Translate.'_ Mother thought as she nudged the message back to me.

Since I had been born as one of the _Custos Autem Animae_ , it took me several years of learning to read, speak, and understand Human Tongue. I took some Remembrance Lessons as all the _Sanctus_ understand Human Tongue even if they couldn't speak it. Even my favorite Magic Welder, taught me to pronounce some Human Words correctly.

With me being a _Custos Autem Animae_ _,_ I found that I was able to speak the Human Tongue a lot easier as all _Sanctus_ are unable to speak Human Tongue.

Turning back to the Message, I read:

 **To the Custos Autem Animae known as Electi,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Completely shocked, I stared at the message till Mother gently nudged me mentally.

 _'_ _Electi_ _?'_ Mother urged, pressing mothering confusion and curiosity to me.

 _'Message. To_ _Electi_ _. Want_ _Electi_ _. Go._ _School._ _'_ I thought to her.

At this, Mother jerked back before grabbing my person protectively and possessively. As to the _Sanctus_ I was still very much a baby and a newly born _Custos Autem Animae_.

Holding still and allowing Mother to shriek her motherly-protectiveness and fury which would no doubt summon the _Sanctus,_ as a whole, very quickly, I made sure to keep a hold of the cause of this Summonings as I knew I was going to need it.

After a long _Sanctus_ gathering, with my protective guardians going back and forth about allowing me to leave. It only came to an end when the eldest of the _Sanctus_ stepped forward and relayed ancient memories, almost forgotten from the last _Custos Autem Animae_ , of him attending one such schooling.

So in the end, the decision was made that I would go check out this school, but if I didn't like it, come straight home and if I wasn't able to get home on my own and felt threatened, I was to call for the _Sanctus_ ; they would hear me and come to my rescue.

This was repeated over and over to me by very worried and concerned Mother and I bore the worry with childish exasperation/understanding.

With my own personal traveling cloak that Mother created for me, I handed the letter that I had been given, back to the night-predator before following it back to where the letter had come from.

It was a long and tiring journey as I didn't know where the night-predator was leading me, but my excitement kept me from being completely terrified.

I was always an adventurer so this new event in my life was quite exciting!

It was coming a couple hours from sundown when I saw, way ahead of me in the distance, a huge castle.

I paused some distance from the castle's border, watching the night-predator enter the large castle, signifying that I had reached my destination, but I was mostly distracted by the castle's Aura.

For I could see as I used a little Soul Reading to examine the castle, and its grounds, that it was completely surrounded by very colorful and powerful magic.

" _Mirum_ ," I said softly in Ancient Tongue unconsciously as I reached out and ran my hands through the magic before me. Wanting to feel this wonderful magic in its fullness, I gently pushed my Aura towards it.

I was startled greatly when I felt something respond to my probing. I felt a tugging sensation that yanked me into the magic of the castle before an overwhelming presence started battering at my senses.

Reacting instinctively, as I was scared, I automatically curled up into my cloak, knowing that it would keep me safe till I recovered enough to screech for help.

But upon feeling my sudden fear, the presence withdrew instantly before slowly coming back and stroking at my Aura.

I jerked slightly before pushing my Aura back at it defensively, wanting it to go away and leave me along, but it continued stroking and gently tugging at my Aura.

After several harmless pokes and caressing tugs, I realized that the overwhelming presence was actually the huge castle trying to communicate with me.

A little hesitant, in case I was wrong, I opened my mind to the Castle which slowly and gently pressed emotions of happiness, excitement, and joy at having one of my kind within it's walls once more.

To my excitement, the Castle showed me faint memories of others of my kind, centuries years ago coming to this very place to be taught and that she would take full responsibility of me if I wished to come here to learn.

 _'_ _'El_ _ecti_ _. Ask. Mother.'_ I told the Castle before I became aware of Magic Welder voices near me. Uncurling slightly from within my cloak, I peeked out to find myself in a large room with human record containers everywhere. Much to my great interest there were extremely strange mortal devices and things that I've never seen before.

But before I could act upon the almost uncontrollable urge to go over and examine every piece of strange object in the room, my attention was pulled to the two mortals in the room with me and since they were holding their strange twigs out towards me; I determination that they were Magic Welders.

The two Magic Welders were all looking at me, eyes very wide and I noticed curiously that their skin tones were a white-ish coloring and when I brushed my Aura over them, examining them curiously, the Magic Welder's face coloring went whiter, much to my interest.

 _'Long Beard. Oldest. Foolish, but redeeming. My Headmaster.'_ The Castle said, showing me short memories of the oldest of the Magic Welders before doing the same for the other.

 _'Cat Changer. Second Eldest. Strict, but fair. My second-in-command. Headmistress.'_

"Grata, maiori!" The same voice said courteously, but instead of speaking to me telepathically, it spoke out load, surprising me. And when I looked around to find where the voice come from, my eyes happen upon an old Magic Welder's hat. Did it welcome me?

"Etiam, a me, iuvenum _Custos_ _Autem_ _Animae_." The Magic Welder's hat actually spoke, and proper Ancient Tongue at that! This very action surprised me so much that I immediately uncurled to go over and investigate this curiosity!

I poked and tugged it a few times in several places before picking it up to turn it this way and that as I tried to figure it out. I even did a little Soul Reading to examine the magic that covered this curiosity!

The Magic Welder's hat seemed to chuckle good-naturally at my curiosity even with my entire arm in it wiggling around, feeling around inside it—which looked a whole lot smaller on the outside then it was inside—all the while giving me a few short memories of different Magic Welder children putting it on and the Magic Welder's hat shouting out, "Gryffindor! Ravenclaw! Hufflepuff! Slytherin!"

 _'_ _Castle._ _Founder's Hat.'_ The Castle whispered softly after the memory ended. _'Purpose. Sorting_ _Young_ _Magic Welders_ _._ _School._ _'_

"You might as well stop trying, Professors, its absolutely useless." The Sorting Hat said blankly, startling me when the hat suddenly started speaking. I blinked as I translated what the Founder's Sorting Hat said in Human Tongue before I turned to see two Bright Creatures 'trying' to attack me, but all were mostly passing through me like they always did.

But it was as one of the animals—a lion—leaped through me, causing a breeze to gently push back my cloak from around my face.

Revealing my Vessel to the Magic Welders in the room who all sucked in air very quickly, their already huge eyes getting bigger, allowing me to see more of the whites of their eyes.

I looked back at them, tilting my head curiously in confusion, not understanding why they're were making strange faces.

Turning back to the Founder's Sorting Hat, I pushed my Aura towards it, expressing my confusion-interest at their strange facial changes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, young one?" The Founder's Sorting Hat said, gesturing with a dangling piece of cloth towards the pink-color regaining Magic Welders.

I blinked in understanding before gently placing the Founder's Sorting Hat down, turned towards the two Magic Welders, took a deep breath before saying in my best Human Tongue. "I greet you. Leaders of Hogwarts. Called _Electi_."

There was a long unexpected silence after my small greeting which caused me to even shift uncomfortably before the Founder's Sorting Hat coughed loudly.

"...Y-Yes, greetings to you, young one," Long Beard started slowly, seemingly being the only one in the room who had recovered from their frozen forms. "Welcome to Hogwarts. May we ask what brings someone like you to Hogwarts?"

" _Litterae_." I said in Ancient Tongue before quickly correcting myself in Human Tongue. "Forgive. Letter."

"Forgive letter?" Cat Changer whispered softly in confusion.

"I believe _Electi_ is talking about the owl that brought a letter a couple minutes ago." The Founder's Sorting Hat spoke up, its whole body gesturing towards to the left as I turned to see the same Night-predator that had once held my letter, taking a nap nearby.

To which I noticed a mortal curiosity by the sleeping Night-predator and immediately forgot everything in the room as I hurried over to examine it. Soundly ignoring the Founder's Sorting Hat and two Magic Welders as my attention jumped from one strange curiosity to the next around the room.

There were so much to examine and look at!

"Well..." Albus Dumbledore said as him and McGonagall watched the strange small being flit about from place to place, looking from item or item that caught his interest.

"I believe an explanation would be most welcome, Sorting Hat." Dumbledore finished as McGonagall nodded slowly, looking from the Sorting Hat to the cloak covered boy.

"Quite, right," The Sorting Hat said and seem to make itself more comfortable on the Headmaster's desk where the strange boy had placed it. "Please, Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, have a seat and I'll answer your questions the best that I can."

"What exactly is he?" Professor McGonagall said, her eyes still watching the strange boy sudden see something interesting high above him only to effortlessly lift himself up to see it. "In everything, but his appearance, he's like a Dementor!"

"In a lot of way, Professor McGonagall, _Electi_ is a Dementor, but he's not at the same time." The Sorting Hat said before continuing, " _Electi_ is a _Custos Autem Animae_ or in English, Guardian of the Soul."

" _Custos Autem Animae..."_ Dumbledore repeated softly before saying, as if it dawned on him, "That's Latin."

"Yes, Guardians, a thousand years ago spoke this dialect very fluently, so it no surprise that _Electi_ speaks it just as fluently."

"So what exactly did you say to him when he appeared?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Ah, the first thing I said was ' _grata, maiori_ ' which meant 'welcome, young one'," The Sorting Hat translated. "And then I said, ' _etiam, a me, iuvenum_ _Custos_ _Autem_ _Animae_ _'_ whichmeant'yes, me, young Guardian of the Soul _'_ as you could imagine his confusion in seeing his first talking hat."

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall chuckled/smiled in humor as that was always the reaction for young Muggleborn wizards and witches when they first experience the sorting.

"But is a 'Guardian of the Soul' exactly?" McGonagall asked gesturing towards _Electi_. "You mentioned that as a Guardian of the Soul,he's like a Dementor, yet not."

"The Guardian of the Soul an ancient race that Hogwarts hasn't seen in a long time. This race, mind you, is older then Hogwarts itself! They were well known till many centuries ago, when their entire race was just about pushed into extinction." The Sorting Hat said seriously and nodded at the shocked expressions from the people in the room.

"Yes, its very sad," The Sorting Hat said, with a sigh. "They are what all the creatures that wizards and witches have named Dementors. Or at least that's what they used to look like before the invention of the Protronus Charm.

"WHAT!?" McGonagall blurted out in shock and Dumbledore's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Are you joking?!"

"I am completely serious." The Sorting Hat said before gesturing towards _Electi_. "All the Dementors or as they call themselves _Sanctus_ which means 'ghost'. All _Sanctus_ used to be a race with an appearance much like _Electi_."

Shocked silence filled the Headmaster's office as Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at the Sorting Hat.

"Though _Electi_ is still young, I'm guessing," The Sorting Hat said thoughtfully as he seemed to look _Electi_ over. "Judging from how hyperactive he is at the moment, I'd say about ten years old. So he'll probably be learning the Guardian of the Soul's purpose and magic as he gets older and depending on how well he takes to his lessons, he might learn faster."

"Purpose and magic?" Dumbledore parroted, still as stunned with McGonagall.

"Ah, yes," The Sorting Hat said, taking Dumbledore's parroting as a question. "The Guardian of the Soul _,_ when they were going to be created, born, or however they came into being, became creatures that are completely Neutral in the ways of Death and the Soul. The Guardian of the Soul became ferries for souls to the After Life. They became Death's Grim Reapers in harvesting ready-to-move-on souls, even dealing with souls that have become too foul and twisted to be in existence. And with the creation of the Patronus Charm, their physical forms have reduced them to the Dementors the Wizarding World knows now, even if they still haven't stopped doing their purpose of sending souls where they need to go."

"Are you joking?!" McGonagall blurted out, leaping to her feet, causing her chair to crash to the floor.

"Dementors are nothing, but soul sucking monsters! Everyone knows this!" McGonagall said harshly, only to jerk in surprise at the sudden presence of _Electi_ near them

" _Santus._ No monster _. Electi._ No monster." _Electi_ said softly as he stared at McGonagall blankly. " _Electi,_ think. Cat Changer, blind."

An awkward silence filled the office as _Electi_ stared at McGonagall silently while Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at _Electi_.

" _Electi_..." Dumbledore called softly to the young boy, causing _Electi_ to turn his intense eyes from an embarrassed McGonagall to Dumbledore.

"You are absolutely right, young one." Dumbledore said softly. "The _Sanctus_ aren't monsters and neither is _Electi_ , but allow the old to be astonished that such a thing is even possible! Such knowledge of such magnitude has never been known unto us."

"Will you not come here to learn from Hogwarts and allow," Dumbledore gestured to himself and McGonagall. " **Us** to also learn from the _Custos Autem Animae_?"

 _Electi_ looked Dumbledore silently before Dumbledore felt the sensation of a Dementor presence, but before he could do anything, Electi withdrew and turned to look at McGonagall, for a bit.

"Cat Changer scared. _Electi_ come. Hogwarts?" _Electi_ asked softly and at McGonagall's confused expression, the Sorting Hat piped up, " _Electi_ is asking if you're scared of him coming to Hogwarts."

"Oh! No, no, Electi," McGonagall said before hesitantly reaching out and grabbing one of Electi's white hands, patting it. "I was merely astonished and shocked at the knowledge that the rebirth of the _Custos Autem Animae._ "

Electi repeated the same Dementor caress before withdrawing it and his hand from McGonagall's.

" _Electi_. Ask. _Sanctus_. Wait." _Electi_ said before heading to a nearby window.

"Wha-?" McGonagall was about to ask _Electi_ when he magically opened the window before zipping out of the office.

When Dumbledore and McGonagall got to the window, instead of see the boy falling, they were relieved to see him flying up towards one of the high towers.

"How exactly is _Electi_ going to contact his people?" McGonagall asked thoughtfully as she watched the boy's faint silhouette in the distance before turning her head to look at the Sorting Hat while Dumbledore kept watching the boy. "I don't see him doing anything, other then floating in the air."

"All 'dementors' whether they are _Sanctus_ or Guardian of the Soul, can all communicate telepathically, no latter the distance. I'm sure his people are waiting very anxiously for his 'owl' home." The Sorting Hat chuckled softly at his little joke.

"Headmaster, if he does go to Hogwarts, will he be sorted with the other children this coming year or-," McGonagall started to ask, when the Sorting Hat interrupted, "Ah, no, no. _Electi_ won't attend Hogwarts till the following year."

"Why is that?" McGonagall asked as she turned to face the Sorting Hat completely while Dumbledore took at seat behind his desk, next to the Sorting Hat.

"I'm sure you have both noticed how...excited and hyper _Electi_ has been since arriving, yes?" The Sorting Hat asked, and as the two Professors nodded, the hat continued, "Well, this is probably the first time _Electi_ has left his guardians' presence since he was born—so little excitement from that—but all _Sanctus_ and Guardian of the Soul, feed off magical energy which I would guess would be the equivalent of giving a two-year-old wizard...oh, what is that muggle morning drink? Ah yes, coffee! It would be the equivalent of giving a five-year-old wizard coffee. That is if they don't know how to control their intake."

"And since _Electi_ is still very young and just has had 'several cups of coffee' by just coming to Hogwarts and entering the grounds." The Sorting Hat said before lifting up a flap of cloth attached to the hat as if to rub it's 'forehead' to ward off a headache. "And with new students coming and old students returning... It will only get worst. _Electi_ will have absolutely no concentration at all, let alone be able to learn anything."

"Dear me," McGonagall muttered in shock as Dumbledore's eyebrows disappeared again.

"Is there a way to maybe reduce his 'coffee' income somehow?" Dumbledore asked to which the Sorting Hat shook it's tip in a negative.

"No, but luckily I have more then a few centuries of experience of introducing new Guardian of the Soul to Hogwarts as that is why Hogwarts sent his letter a year earlier then others his age group. He's going to _**need**_ a year to get used to everything in Hogwarts, both magical and not."

"And," The Sorting Hat continued, "To help _Electi_ in getting used to everything, I will be his Head of House."

"His Head of House?" McGonagall repeated in confusion. "But Hogwarts only has four Houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

"There's five actually, Minerva." Dumbledore said, with a small smile. "But the fifth House is only for extremely special cases, isn't that correct, Sorting Hat?"

"Quite, Headmaster," The Sorting Hat said, nodding. "That way none of the Head of Houses need to worry about _Electi_ as I will be taking care of that."

" _Electi_. _Electi_." A young boy's voice said suddenly, causing McGonagall who nearest to the still opened (and forgotten) window, to start in surprise.

" _Electi._ Come _._ Hogwarts _! Electi._ Come _._ Hogwarts _!" Electi_ was flying around in circle, excitedly chanting his short phrase over and over again, but didn't notice that he was making his 'dementor' aura expand making McGonagall and Dumbledore go white.

" _Electi, sumus te dolor sed opus est tibi et cessabit!_ " The Sorting Hat yelled in Latin. " _Iam mitescere!"_

"Ah!" _Electi_ jerked to a stop in surprise, looked at McGonagall and Dumbledore before closing his eyes and pulling his Aura back into his body.

"Phew! I see what you mean, Sorting Hat." McGonagall said before slumping down into a nearby chair. "Very excitable."

The two Professors and hat chuckled at McGonagall's words before their attention was brought back to _Electi_.

" _Electi_. Forgive. _Electi_. Much energy." _Electi_ said sheepishly as he floated closer to McGonagall, the hood of his cloak down causing both Dumbledore and McGonagall to look the boy over as this was first time they got a good look at his facial features for the first time since meeting his strangely wonderful young boy.

 _Electi_ had silver white hair that matched his silver colored eyes which didn't have the black pupil in his eyes like a normal human would have had. His skin also was a silver-ish white; all in all, _Electi_ looked like a living ghost.

But he looked awfully like a past male student of theirs which caused both Dumbledore and McGonagall to glance at each other.

" _Electi_ , will you come here please?" Dumbledore asked softly as he beckoned _Electi_ closer to his side.

And when _Electi_ came close enough to the Headmaster, Dumbledore reached out and pushed the boy's bangs back far enough so that both Professors could see a faint lightening bolt scar.

 **A/N Duh duh duhhhhh! Laugh SO what do you think? Please R &R and tell me your reactions or any suggestions as to what I could add. I'll give credit where it's owed to-promise! That and more reviews make me write faster. :)**


End file.
